And Then There Were None
by jenl821
Summary: Julianne is still trying to get over a tragic event in her past, when she's thrown into the midst of the brand new team called The Breakout Kings. Can she learn to trust anyone again?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Julianne is still trying to get over a tragic event in her past, when she's thrown into the midst of the brand new team called The Breakout Kings. Can she learn to trust anyone again? Julianne/Lloyd**

**

* * *

**

**And Then There Were None...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Her footsteps were loud as they pounded against the black pavement. She could feel the stones and rocks embedding themselves into the souls of her feet, but she didn't care, she had to keep running. She didn't bother looking back, that would only slow her down, she just continued to run.

Suddenly a gunshot came from behind her, and it stunned her for a second. Startled, she turned back to see him chasing her, gun in hand. She turned back and stumbled, veering off of the road and headed into the forrest. She needed some cover.

Dashing through the brush and branches, she bolted through the trees, heading in no particular direction, she just had to get away. She was starting to pant harder from running for so long, and she could feel her pace slowing, but she pushed on.

She could see a small light up ahead, and she focused on that, hoping in any way that she could get there.

She heard another gunshot sound, and this time she didn't look back. She could see the treeline up ahead, and then she dreaded what lay beyond: a long, wide open field she had to run through to get to the light. Nothing to block the way of a speeding bullet. She shook the thought from her head. _Don't think like that, just make it to the light._

As she neared the treeline, she noticed the light was coming from the front porch of a small, wooden house. _Yes! A house!_ She prayed that someone would be at home.

Rushing to the treeline, she said one last prayer and darted out into the opening, she heard another gun shot, and this time it grazed her left leg. She felt the blood run down her leg, but no pain. All the adrenaline was keeping the pain at bay, and she thanked god for that.

She saw another light go one inside and she almost cried. They had heard the gunshot and were coming to the door.

She made it to the house, rushing up the three steps, she flung open the screen door and started pounding on the piece of wood blocking herself from safety.

She looked back and saw him racing toward her. He was still a bit away, but he was coming, and coming fast.

She kept pounding on the door, screaming her lungs out. "Help me! Let me in! He's coming! He's coming!"

Suddenly the door jerked open, and she didn't hesitate before darting inside. She fell on to the floor and couldn't help the tears that flowed down her face. "Close the door, he's out there!"

The man stood and looked out the door. She noticed he had a shot gun by his side, ready to aim if needed.

The man turned toward her, and his face immediately softened. He closed the door and locked it.

"I don't see anyone out there," he said and she looked up, shocked.

"He was there, chasing me, I swear it!" she stated harshly, and he nodded his head.

"Okay, okay. Let me help you up," he said, and he grabbed her arm and lifted her up and helped her to the couch. "Let me get you a blanket and some clothes."

"Can I use your bathroom?" she asked, quietly.

"Sure, it's the second door on the right down the hall," he said, as he walked into the kitchen.

Slowly, she got up from the couch and headed into the bathroom. She turned to the sink to wash her hands and that's when she caught her reflection in the mirror.

God, she looked hideous! Her hair was everywhere, filled with dried blood, leaves, and sticks. Her eyes were black, sunken in from malnutrition and long nights of crying. Her face was pale from lack of sunlight. Her shirt was torn in several places, exposing some of her skin. It had blood in several places, probably from where the branches had scraped her. She had on baggy shorts that were ripped at the bottom. She looked down at the wound on her leg, thankful that it wasn't as bad as it probably should have been. The graze was shallow, and it had only bled a little. The dried blood was in a line down her leg, and she took at piece of toilet paper and wiped it off. She wanted so bad to have a shower, but she knew she shouldn't. They needed the DNA, the clues, to help catch the man that had hurt her for so long.

She walked out of the bathroom to see the man sitting in the living room. He had a couple cups of tea on the table, and he gave her a calming smile. She walked closer, and picked up the blanket that he had left her on the couch, and wrapped it around herself.

"I've called 911, they are on the way," the man said, and she nodded her head.

Taking a seat, she looked down, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. She didn't know this person, she didn't know if they were good or bad.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked, and she didn't say anything, just continued to look down. "I'm a cop, I can help."

She looked up and that's when she noticed the badge and gun sitting by the door. That helped calm her nerves a little. "Not right now," she answered honestly, and he nodded his head.

"Okay, well, how about your name? Mine is Ray Zancanelli," he said.

She looked up at him, and gave him a small smile. "Julianne."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I've decided that this story is going to take place after the first two cases, therefore Philly is gone and Erica is in, also they have already gotten the first two fugitives. This story is going to start off with T-Bag and his story, which is going to veer away from the show at that point seeing as how the next episode doesn't air until tonight and I want this story to go a particular way.

* * *

**And Then There Were None...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**3 Years Later...**

Julianne walked into the quiet office holding her coffee. She looked around and noticed Ray was not there at the moment. It had been three years since the incident, and ever since then she had been rather close to Ray. He was like a second father to her.

He helped her through all the aftermath, the therapy, the panic attacks, and the fear. They had not caught the man who had caused her so much pain. They were still looking, and at first Julianne couldn't even go out of her house. But with some help from friends, family, and Ray, she was making progress. That didn't mean that she was completely fine, far from it. She still did double takes everytime she walked down the street, she refused to drive anywhere. She had multiple locks on her door and she kept a gun under her bed. Ray had insisted that she keep it, hoping to help her feel safe, and it did. She did sleep a little better knowing it was under the bed, but the fear was still with her, all the time. She couldn't shake the past enough to completely move on. She knew that would never happen until he was caught and in jail for good.

Ray was so nice to her and he was always checking up on her case. He kept her up to date, but they've had no leads in a very long time. After all she had told them about her ordeal and where she was, they had found nothing. While working with him on her case, he found out how skilled she was on a computer, and offered her a job. The only catch was that she would be working with actual cons. Ray had this theory that it takes a con to catch a con. He had been hesitant at first, given her state, but she assured him and as long as he was around, and that these cons weren't that bad, she would be okay. At least that's what she tried to tell herself ever since she accepted.

"Julianne!" a voice shouted, and Julianne shook her head, and turned to see Ray standing in the doorway. He looked at her inquisitively. "Are you okay? I said your name three times."

_Had he? I didn't even hear him._ "Oh, sorry, just zoned out for a minute," Julianne said. She turned back to her desk and walked over to sit in front of her laptop.

Ray walked over to her desk and took a seat across from her. "Are you sure you're up for this? Maybe it's too soon," Ray said, more to himself than to Julianne.

"Ray, it's been three years. I think it's about time for me to do something, and this is something I can do," Julianne tried to reassure him. She gave him a small smile and he returned it. "Plus, we've already had two cases so far and it isn't that bad."

"The first two fugitives were nothing compared to our next case," Ray said, handing her the file. Julianne opened it up and took a look at the next con. It was a white male, early forties, who had a mean snarl on his face, and his eyes were so cold. Julianne scanned over his offenses, which went on for pages, but a few words jumped out at her: rapist, kidnapper, murderer.

"This one's a bad one, Julianne, so if you think you can't," Ray started to say and Julianne interrupted him.

"Ray, listen, it will be fine. I need to do this. I like this work, helping people. And if I can keep what happened to me, from happening to someone else, well...," Julianne trailed off, her anxiety getting the best of her. Ray took her hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Ok, I believe in you, and if this is what you want, I'm behind you," Ray told her and Julianne smiled through the slight tears on her face.

Just then the front door opened and voices could be heard. Julianne turned around quickly and wiped her eyes, trying to leave no trace on her face that she wasn't in the right state. Charlie had really got into her last time, and she didn't want that to happen again.

"If you don't make this dumb white boy shut the hell up, I'm going to have to break his jaw," Julianne heard Shea say. She turned around in her chair, hoping her eyes weren't red.

"I'm only stating facts," Lloyd said, following behind Shea. Erica was behind Lloyd and Charlie behind her.

"No one is doing anything to anyone, and Lloyd, shut up," Charlie said. Lloyd threw up his hands, opening his mouth, but Charlie gave him a look and Lloyd just shut up.

"You sure know how to pick 'em," Charlie said to Ray, as he walked over and poured himself some coffee.

"Well, they did pretty good with the first two cons, didn't they," Ray commented back and Charlie just went to drinking his coffee. "Alright, you three, take a seat, this one's a pretty tough case."

"Who is it?" Erica asked and Ray gave her a file.

Julianne watched as the three cons took a seat. She pulled her clothes a little closer and curled herself into her computer just a bit more.

"His name is Theodore Bagwell, A.K.A. "T-Bag" and he escaped from Fox River sometime between late last night and early this morning. He's a sick man. He rapes, kidnaps, and murders anyone. Men, women, kids, he just doesn't care," Ray said, as he passed out the file.

"Wow, this guy really gets around," Lloyd commented and Erica huffed.

"He's sick, that's what he is," Erica said, and no one disagreed with her.

"Where should we start?" Shea said, and Lloyd turned to him.

"With all this going on, it's no doubt the guy had mommy issues, or daddy issues, or both," Lloyd said, then he turned to Julianne. "Julianne, does his parents live around here?" Lloyd asked her.

It took her a moment before she answered, surprised he had addressed her so quickly. "Um, give me a second," she said, and she quickly typed on the computer. "His parents are both dead, but it looks like they had a small property about 50 miles from here."

"I'd start there," Lloyd said.

"Good work Julianne," Charlie said. "Alright crew, let's head out."

They all gathered their stuff. "We"ll be in touch, Julianne," Ray said, before heading out.

They all started to walk out, but Lloyd lingered just a moment. He came up to Julianne's desk, and she couldn't help the immediate thoughts that ran through her mind. She forced herself to calm down. She had known this man for a few weeks now, and he hadn't done anything to make her think that he would hurt her.

"When we came in, I could tell your eyes were red and cheeks a little puffy, and I know you'd been crying. Were you still upset with how Charlie acted last week," Lloyd asked. "He acts that way because he wants you to know that he's in charge and not Ray, and he sees the bond you and Ray have, and that makes him insecure."

Julianne didn't look up from the computer. "That's not why and I wasn't crying anyway," Julianne said defensively.

"Still avoiding eye contact and denying the truth," Lloyd commented.

"You should go before they leave you," Julianne said.

"I can tell you're very uncomfortable with me being here. It's not like I'm unfamiliar with that look," Lloyd said, and Julianne chanced a look up at Lloyd. He looked at her and his eyes seemed to go soft for a bit. "I'm going, but I just want you to know that it's okay to cry, it's actually good for you." With that he smiled at her and took off out the door.

Julianne heard the door close and she couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. Lloyd had just made her feel a little better. Maybe she could learn to cope with this group of cons, she just had to take it one day at a time...one day at a time.


	3. Chapter 3

**And Then There Were None...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

It took them only a few days to track down T-Bag, who had only escaped to visit his dying mother. It was an emotional case, but it didn't hit Julianne as hard as the next case which dealt with a pedophile. During that case, Julianne had spent a little more time with Lloyd, and somehow he had crashed some of her walls and persuaded her to go outside her comfort zone and actually drive on the highway. She told herself she was doing it for Tess, the young victim, but she couldn't deny the little part of her that was doing it to please Lloyd.

Since then she had had quite a few moments with Lloyd and the rest of the cons and she had become somewhat comfortable with them. They worked in a professional environment, both respecting each others boundaries, and it kept her at ease most of the time.

On the most recent case, Shea had started to yell at her for something she had no control over, and Lloyd had defended her. Shea had called him out for protecting his "girlfriend", and Julianne was a little taken aback. _Did that mean he was talking about me to Shea?_

Lloyd had shown such a vulnerable side during that case when he was talking about his father. It amazed her that he opened up to her. Why her? Why not Erica? He was with her much more of the time, yet he chose her to express his feelings to. He didn't know it, but it helped her try and over come some of her anxiety. It helped her to know that other people had problems, even someone who tried to exude such confidence like Lloyd.

Julianne was sitting in the bull pen waiting for the rest of the team to arrive. They had just got done tracking down a lead of their new fugitive, John Soble.

Julianne pulled out the file, scanning through all the documents. This was a tough one. Soble was a serial killer who targeted young co-eds around the university. He had escaped two days ago and right now the team was at a loss as to where he was. They had tracked down several leads, and nothing led them in the right direction. He just seemed to be one step ahead of everyone.

The sound of the elevator grabbed Julianne's attention, and she looked up to see the team coming in.

"We have got to find something on this guy," Charlie said, throwing off his coat and walking toward his desk.

"Jules, found anything?" Ray asked as he followed behind Charlie, with Lloyd, Shea, and Erica right behind.

"No, nothing substantial," Julianne said, giving Ray a small smile. She avoided eye contact with everyone else out of habit.

"What about the families of the people he killed? Maybe he's after them now," Erica said, taking a seat near Julianne.

"They wouldn't have anything to do with it. He was only after his target, which tended to be young, brunettes. He would have no obsession with the families. Once the kill was done, that was it for him and he moved on," Lloyd explained, and Julianne was thankful to be a blonde.

Suddenly Julianne's computer clicked, and she looked down to see that a tip had come in. "I might have something here," Julianne started to say. "A local policeman had spotted a man that looked like Soble near the train tracks in Newark."

"Ok, let's check this out," Ray said, turning and making his way to the elevator.

"Jules, text me the address," Charlie said, as he grabbed his coat. "Everyone go, except you Lloyd."

Lloyd looked up confused. "I want you to stay here and go through these files. There's no need for all of us to go track down this lead. We need to get in front of this guy," Charlie told him and followed the rest of them into the elevator.

As the door shut, Lloyd turned to Julianne. "Well, let's get started."

Julianne handed Lloyd a few files, and he took them and turned to sit down at the desk a few feet away.

"This guy just doesn't make any sense. He doesn't seek out any of his family members, he hasn't tried to pass any of the road blocks, and he hasn't killed anyone," Lloyd commented, more to himself, but Julianne looked up at him.

"Well, maybe he's waiting until it's quieted down, when people stop looking for him. Or maybe he's got some sort of reason for staying around," Julianne said, and Lloyd looked over at her.

"Yeah, it could be that, but this guy lived for keeping and torturing these women for days, then he would suffocate them and bury them in the back woods. A serial killer like that can't really control himself for long," Lloyd said.

"You'd be surprised how much control a man like that can have," Julianne said, not meaning for it to be out loud. She looked up, shocked, and saw Lloyd looking at her.

"And how would someone like you know about that, Julianne?" Lloyd questioned, and Julianne suddenly felt the panic begin. She could not talk about this right now, and not with him.

"I'm going to go look in the back for more files," Julianne said, before jumping up and bolting out of the room.

Lloyd watched her go and he wanted to follow her, but he thought it might be best if he gave her some space.

He was very curious as to why she said what she said. She never opened up, about anything, yet she let a little something slip. It wasn't enough for him to even begin to start piecing together the puzzle that was the ambitious, technically savvy, blonde.

Lloyd stood up and walked over to Julianne's desk. He noticed she didn't have any pictures, so she didn't have a family, or she wasn't really in contact with them. Her desk was still messy, but less than it was the first time he had met her. He felt good about that, maybe that meant that she was making some progress with her anxiety.

He had gotten to know Julianne a little bit better over these past 6 cases, and he didn't deny the attraction he felt for her. But it wasn't just because she was pretty, it had more to do with her personality. She was nice to him and genuinely seemed to be his friend, and that made him feel good. Most girls, most people actually, wrote him off from the start, never even giving him a chance. Lloyd knew he was very abrasive, but he also knew that that wasn't the only thing he was. He was a good doctor, and he actually cared about people, and he cared about this team. It was the thing he looked forward to the most. He felt like he was helping people, and it didn't hurt that he got a month knocked off of his sentence everytime they apprehended a fugitive.

Suddenly, he heard the elevator and he didn't bother turning around. "So, Charlie and Ray, need me anyway, huh?" Lloyd said, as he turned around, ready to greet them, when he stood, shocked.

There in front of him were two, large men. Both had tattoos down their arms and black coats that made them look intimidating, but not half as intimidating as the gun that was now pointed at Lloyd.

Lloyd immediately recognized the two men as people he had swindled out of money at an illegal poker table before he went to jail.

"Never thought you'd see us again, did you Lloyd?" the man said.

"Hey fellas, what brings you two here, and how did you find me?" Lloyd said, trying to sound calm, but inside he was starting to freak out a little bit.

"We have our sources. You want me to cap him right now, Tony?" the man asked, and Tony shook his head.

"Not yet, we need him," Tony said, walking closer to Lloyd. Lloyd backed up and ran into Julianne's desk. It took everything he had not to fall over the offending object. "Bet you thought that we forgot about you since you landed in the slammer, huh?"

"No, never, you two are too smart for that. I was going to get your money, just as soon as I was released," Lloyd told them, trying to hold them over.

"You the only one here?" Tony asked, and Lloyd felt his throat go dry.

"Yep, just me," Lloyd said. He couldn't let them know that Julianne was here. This had nothing to do with her, and he couldn't get her in the middle of his mess.

"I think it's time we take a little ride. Sammy, go downstairs and bring the car around. Mr. Lowery here isn't going to give us any trouble, right?" Tony said, eyeing Lloyd.

Sammy turned and closed the elevator. Lloyd was about to say something when another voice interrupted him.

"This is all the files we have on him, and it isn't much," Julianne said, as she walked into the room. She didn't notice Tony, or the fact that he was holding a gun yet, her eyes were facing the ground. She looked up and caught Lloyd's scared expression. She looked over and saw the large man standing in front of him holding a gun. She felt her breath leave her.

Instinctively, Lloyd moved over and blocked Julianne from the gun. Tony looked over at Julianne and smirked.

"Thought you said you were the only one here. Guess you didn't want us to know about your little girlfriend," Tony said and Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"What is with everyone saying she's my girlfriend. She's a person, and she has nothing to do with this, so just leave her out of it," Lloyd explained, and Julianne fidgeted with her scarf, trying hard not to break down right there.

"I don't think so. She's exactly what we need. You both are coming with us," Tony said, motioning for them to follow him.

"No, you aren't bringing her along. I'll go with you, but she stays here," Lloyd expressed, and Tony turned to look at him. He gave Lloyd a smirk.

"Oh, is that right?" Tony said, before walking over and smacking Lloyd over the head with the gun. Lloyd felt pain consume his head as his body hit the floor. The hit wasn't hard enough to knock him out, but at the moment the pain was so great he wished it had. He raised his hand and felt blood on the top of his skull.

"Lloyd!" Julianne said, as she rushed over to him. She grabbed his head, trying to help steady him. She saw the stream of blood flowing down his forehead and she knew he was in pain. She held his hand as he pulled himself up a little. She heard the cock of a gun, and she turned to see the barrel staring right at her face.

"Let's go," Tony demanded and Julianne nodded her head. She helped Lloyd up, and they made their way behind Tony. He led them down and they took the door to the back alley so they wouldn't be noticed. A black van was waiting for them, and Tony shoved them both inside.

He climbed in behind them and pushed them against the wall. "Turn around," he told Lloyd, and Lloyd did what he was asked. Tony took a slip-tie and bound his hands behind his back. He did the same to Julianne, who tried so hard to keep her hands from shaking.

He grabbed a couple of black pillow cases and slipped them over their faces. Julianne's world went black, and she couldn't see a thing. She felt her panic rising and her breath became shallow. _Please, don't panic now. I can't have an episode here. They'll shoot me. I have to stay calm. Everything is going to be ok. Charlie and Ray will come back, see that we are gone, and find a way to rescue us, I know it._

They drove for what felt like forever before they turned off to a dirt road. The path was bumpy, and with her hands bound, Julianne found it hard to steady herself. Her body kept bumping into Lloyd's. The van slammed on breaks, and Julianne heard the door opening. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and jerked her out of the van. She found her feet on the mud outside, and walked with the person holding her.

"Watch where you grab me. A little bit of care goes a long way," Lloyd exclaimed and Julianne almost smiled. It was just like Lloyd to run his mouth even when they had no control of the situation.

She was led up some steps, then into a door. They walked for a little bit before she was led down another set of stairs. They walked down a few more halls before stopping. She heard what sounded like a cell door being opened. The bag was ripped from her head and she was shoved inside, hard enough for her to loose her balance and fall to the ground. She felt the blood began to seep through her tights as her knees scraped the hard concrete.

The cell was completely black. She turned to see Lloyd being pushed in, then Sammy slammed the door shut on them, leaving them with nothing but their thoughts and the darkness.

Julianne didn't know what to do or say. She was beyond scared and everything suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. The situation she was in, the men she was dealing with, it brought up a lot of bad memories from her past incident and that didn't help. She felt herself begin to shake and she crawled into a nearby corner, balling herself up.

"Julianne," Lloyd said, feeling her anxiety. He found her body in the corner, and crouched in front of her. Her eyes had begun to adjust to the dark and she could see the silhouette of his face. "Julianne, are you ok?"

"No! I'm not ok! What's going on? Who are those people?" Julianne shouted.

"They're people I owe money to. I have a problem with gambling," Lloyd admitted. "I'm so sorry, Julianne. I didn't mean to get you involved. I didn't think they would continue to look for me after I was sent to prison."

Julianne tried to calm her breathing, but she couldn't stop the tears that flowed down her eyes. "I can't deal with this, I don't know how to deal with this," Julianne admitted.

"Julianne, listen to me," Lloyd said, grabbing her hand. "I will get us out of here, and I will keep you safe."

Julianne didn't feel comforted from his words, because she had seen Lloyd in action and he wasn't much for the heroic type, but she couldn't admit that to him. He was trying to make her feel better.

Lloyd turned, and sat beside her against the wall. She was beginning to relax a little and her breathing slowed, but she didn't let go of Lloyd's hand. She actually found herself holding it a little tighter. She had no idea what was to come or what these people were planning on doing, but she had to stay strong, for herself and Lloyd, because even though Lloyd would never admit it, she could feel how scared he was. She leaned into Lloyd a little more.

"How's your head?" Julianne asked, and she felt Lloyd turn to look at her.

"It's fine. I don't think I'll need any stitches. He didn't hit me as hard as Erica did that time," Lloyd admitted and Julianne couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips.

"So, that's her superpower then, preparing you for future fights," Julianne commented and this time Lloyd laughed.

"Yeah, I guess your right," Lloyd said.

"I know you don't know this, but Erica is a bounty hunter," Julianne told him and Lloyd seemed shocked.

"So that's it! I knew it was something," Lloyd said.

"And she was one of the best, so if anyone can track us down, she can," Julianne said, more for herself than Lloyd.

"Don't worry, they'll find us. We've got a good team, and they need us if they want to catch any more criminals," Lloyd told her and she nodded her head.

"Yeah, they can't do it without the doctor and the tech-whiz," Julianne said. _That's right, they need us._

"Never," Lloyd said quietly, and Julianne knew he was trying to convince himself that they would come for them.

Julianne nodded her head and realized they would be coming for them. They were a team, and her and Lloyd were important parts of that team. They just had to survive until they were found.


	4. Chapter 4

**And Then There Were None...**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Lloyd was pulled from his sleep when he heard the quiet whispers in the dark. He opened his eyes and looked ahead. It took a second for his eyes to adjust to the dark room, but there in front of him was Julianne. She was pacing the floor and repeating something to herself.

Lloyd listened closely until he could make out what she was saying. She was counting to ten, obviously a technique she had been taught in her therapy sessions. His thoughts immediately went to how little that really works in panic attacks, but he wasn't going to voice those thoughts for fear that it might send Julianne into an even bigger frenzy.

He slowly sat up, his muscles aching from having to sleep on the hard floor. He had slept fairly well, and he contributed that to the fact that he was used to sleeping in a cell, with no way to get out. He looked up at Julianne and knew she hadn't slept at all. She wasn't used to being in a confined space with no way to access the outside world.

Julianne didn't notice his movements, and he debated whether or not he should say something to her. Deciding he should, he called her name. She stopped suddenly and turned toward him.

He slowly got up off the floor and walked closer to her. "Julianne, are you ok?" He new the question was more redundant. Of course she wasn't ok, she was locked up with him by crazy people with guns and a vendetta. "Did you sleep at all?"

She shook her head no, and he looked at her face. He couldn't really see her eyes, and he hated that because he loved her eyes. He could read everything about her through them. Now, she was guarded by the darkness and he didn't like that one bit.

"I know it's hard, but you should try and close your eyes," Lloyd told her, and Julianne shook her head vigorously.

"I...I can't!" Julianne stated. "Everytime I close my eyes, I see his face, and I can't see his face."

"Whose face?" Lloyd questioned, confused.

"He just keeps showing up in my mind. I was over this, I thought I was over this," Julianne said, and Lloyd became worried. He didn't know what she was talking about and she wouldn't tell him.

He grabbed both of Julianne's hands and made her look at him. "Julianne, I don't know who you're seeing, but it's just the two of us now. I'll watch over you. Just try and sleep a little. You need to keep your strength up for when we're rescued."

Julianne didn't say anything, but she allowed Lloyd to lead her over to the corner. He helped her sit down. He knew it wasn't very comfortable and there wasn't any blankets. Lloyd took off his jacket, and laid it over Julianne as she leaned into the corner. "I know it's not much, but maybe it will help with the cold."

"Thank you," Julianne whispered and Lloyd nodded.

He stood up when suddenly Julianne grabbed his hand. He turned to look down at her. "Please, don't leave. Please stay with me," Julianne begged and Lloyd felt that small pang in his heart at her feeble state. Something must have really happened to her at one time.

"I won't. I'm right here," Lloyd told her, as he sat down beside her. Suddenly, Julianne leaned over and rested her head on his shoulders. Lloyd put his arm around her, and pulled her in close. She didn't jump back like she usually would. If Lloyd wasn't mistaken, she actually leaned into him more.

He listened quietly and he heard her soft breathing and he knew she was asleep; more out of sheer exhaustion than wanting too he was sure. He kept her close and tried to rest his eyes a little.

He didn't know how long they slept, but suddenly the cell door was jerked open. The intruding light, made Lloyd squint his eyes. Julianne jumped at the noise, and pulled away from him. Lloyd missed the contact of her warm body, but he had to focus on who opened the door.

He looked up and saw a figure in the doorway. He recognized it as Sammy, Tony's bodyguard. "Lowery, get out here. Tony needs to speak with you," Sammy said, and Lloyd turned to Julianne. She seemed to be more calm than before, but he didn't want to leave her alone. She looked at him and he could see the worry in her eyes. "Now, Lowery!"

Lloyd got up slowly, and turned to Julianne. "I'll be back, Julianne," Lloyd told her and looked back at Sammy.

"So, Sammy, why are you working for someone like Tony?" Lloyd questioned, as he made his way closer. He was trying to lighten the mood a little so Julianne wouldn't worry so much, and to calm himself down a little.

"Can it, Lowery," Sammy said, grabbing Lloyd's arm. Lloyd turned and gave Julianne one more smile before Sammy slammed the door shut.

Sammy led Lloyd down a rather dark hallway. _Seems like these people really hate light._

They went around a corner and headed up a flight of stairs. Getting to the top they went down another hallway, which was substantially more lit. Lloyd confirmed what he already knew: that Julianne and himself were being held underground. By the hallways and open rooms, Lloyd assumed they were in some type of old office building. _It must be where they conduct all their "business"._

They came to a large door, and Sammy opened it, allowing Lloyd to walk through. Tony was sitting behind a big desk in front of him, and Lloyd was hit with every cliched moment this resembled from every mob movie ever made. Either Tony was going to talk to him or he was going to grab a gun and fill his chest with lead, he was hoping for the former.

Tony eyed Lloyd for a moment, and Lloyd tried not to show how scared he was. "Take a seat, Lloyd," Tony said, motioning toward the large chair in front of him.

Lloyd walked forward and sat down. Tony took a moment before he spoke, clearly enjoying the fact that Lloyd was so nervous. "So, _Doctor_," Tony began. "You know how long we looked for you?"

Lloyd opened his mouth to speak, but Tony shook his head, and Lloyd shut up. He wasn't going to risk getting Tony mad. He probably had a barrel in the back and a dump site already set up for his body.

"The reason I've kept your measly self alive this long is because I need that brain of yours. We still can't figure out how you cheated," Tony said, and Lloyd smiled on the inside. He did have the perfect plan, only problem was he got too greedy, and they were able to catch on to the fact that he was cheating. "I have a big poker game coming up soon, and I need you to help me cheat. If you say yes, I'll clear away your debt, and you'll be free to go."

"And if I say no?" Lloyd questioned, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Well, if you do that, I will torture your little friend downstairs in front of you, then kill both of you, and no one will ever find you," Tony said, malice in his eyes, and Lloyd could see he was telling the truth. He wouldn't mind doing what he just said at all.

"Guess I don't have a choice then," Lloyd stated, and Tony got up slowly. He made his way around the table, and sat on the corner. Lloyd then realized just how scary Tony really was. He was about a foot taller than himself, he had dark brown, almost black eyes. His sandy brown hair, was starting to bald and it was slicked back against his head. He didn't have as much muscle as Sammy, but he was still big. He wore a black suit that was clearly expensive, conveying his wealth and power. Lloyd shrunk back a little in his chair. Tony leaned over and grabbed a cigar from a box on his desk. He lit it, before turning to Lloyd.

"Dr. Lowery, you always have a choice," Tony said, smirking.

"I don't think that I do," Lloyd commented and Tony laughed.

"You did when you decided to cheat, and because of that, you have to face the consequences," Tony told him, before standing up. He blew smoke into Lloyd's face, making him cough a little, and walked back around to his chair. "You know, that girl down there is quite beautiful. It would really be a shame for that pretty face of hers to get torn up."

Lloyd clenched his fist in anger. He would never let anything like that happen to Julianne. "When do we do this?" Lloyd asked, trying to change the subject.

"Three days from today," Tony told him. "Sammy!"

Sammy opened the door, and looked at them both. "We're done here. Take Lloyd back downstairs. And give them both some food, we don't want them dying before the big day," Tony told Sammy, giving Lloyd a creepy smile.

Lloyd got up and made his way over to Sammy. "Oh, and Lloyd," Tony called, and Lloyd looked back over at him. "It's in Vegas. We'll be leaving tonight." Lloyd's eyes widened at the statement. Sammy grabbed his arm and pulled him through the door.

On the walk back, a million thoughts invaded Lloyd's mind, but the most prominent one was how he was going to tell Julianne they were going to Las Vegas. That's very far from New York. How were Charlie and Ray going to find them that far away. The fear took over and Lloyd tried to calm down. He had to think of a plan. It seemed like they couldn't rely on the team, they had to rely on themselves to get out of this mess, and they had to do it soon, because Lloyd knew that even if he helped them cheat at this poker game, they were never going to let them go. After it was done, they would kill him and Julianne without a second thought, and by god he wasn't going to let that happen. _It's time to grow up, Lloyd, time to really become a man._


	5. Chapter 5

**And Then There Were None...**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The smell was nauseating, she was sure she was going to throw up. How was she supposed to eat this? She couldn't force it down if she wanted to. She drank the water, eagerly. She didn't realize how thirsty she was until the cool substance slid over her drip lips and down her parched throat.

When Lloyd came back, they brought along a tray of food for the both of them.

Julianne looked over at Lloyd, who was sitting across the room from her. He hadn't really said anything to her since he got back, and that frightened her. _What did they say to him?_

He hadn't touched his food either, but for some reason she thought it probably wasn't because of the smell. He was a convict, he was used to eating bad food.

He had a sullen look on his face, and seemed to be lost in thought.

Julianne suddenly felt guilty. Ever since they had ben kidnapped she had been freaking out, making Lloyd keep her calm-and she hadn't once asked him how he was doing. She knew he didn't like these situations either and he had been so calm, just for her.

She was feeling rather calm herself, at the moment, and decided maybe she should lend Lloyd an ear.

Getting up, she walked over to Lloyd. He didn't look up at her, he just continued to push the food around on his plate, lost in his own world.

"Uh, Lloyd?" Julianne questioned, and Lloyd didn't move.

"Huh?" he answered, and Julianne became hesitant.

"Is everything ok?" Julianne asked. "You haven't touched your food."

Lloyd looked over at Julianne's plate and shrugged. "Neither have you."

"Well, it's not really all that appetizing," Julianne said. She shuffled her feet and suddenly felt very small. Which was ironic to her because she was the one standing over Lloyd, she had full advantage, but he had knowledge that she didn't have, and that gave her an uneasy feeling. "You haven't said much. What did they tell you?"

Lloyd sighed a bit, running a hand through his hair. She watched as it stuck up on several different ends and moved out of his face. That's when she realized how dirty he was. He had dirt smudges on his cheek, his beard was coming in a little more, and his hair had a bit of a greasy shine to it. She could only imagine how she must look. She could feel the dirt caking on her clothes and over her hair. She was always one for clean hygiene, and not being able to take a shower for a couple of days now had really taken its toll. She shook her head of those thoughts, getting back to the task at hand.

"Please, Lloyd, what's going on?" Julianne said. She could hear the begging in her voice. She didn't realize how desperate she was to know what was happening.

Lloyd cleared his throat and tried to speak, but there was no sound to his voice. He took a sip of water, and tried again. "They said they need me to help them win a poker game."

"What?" Julianne asked. She took a moment and sat down beside Lloyd, ready to listen to him tell his story.

"A few years ago, I was really bad into gambling," Lloyd said, and then he laughed a bit. "Hell, I'm still into it, to be frank. But, anyway, I was looking for any way to score big, to prove how much smarter I was than everyone else. I heard about this underground poker game that was happening in town, so I talked my way into it and that's where I first met Tony and Sammy. Tony was hosting the poker table."

Lloyd stopped for a moment, and Julianne leaned a little closer. She was eager to hear what else he was going to tell her.

"I played well, using my brain to count cards and figure out who had what. They didn't realize how smart I was, so I used that to my advantage," Lloyd said. He took another sip of water, before leaning against the wall. He turned to her, and looked her in the eyes. "I won that night, quite a lot of money, and they weren't too happy. They didn't know how I did it. Later on, I gambled all the money away, as usual, then I heard they were looking for me. I left town and laid low for awhile, until I got caught by Ray. I was hoping they would just forget about me, but apparently, they didn't. I'm assuming they were able to track down my whereabouts through some of the connections they have in law enforcement, and they brought us here."

Julianne looked down at the ground. She didn't want to blame Lloyd, but it was his fault they were in this situation. "So, they want you to cheat for them?

Lloyd nodded his head. "Yep," he said, before banging his head against the wall. Julianne could see how frustrated he was and she felt just the same.

"So, what did they say you have to do?"

"They didn't really say much. They're just going to keep us both until they get their money," Lloyd told her.

"When is the poker game?"

"In three days," Lloyd said. He hesitated a bit before adding the last part. "And it's in Vegas."

Julianne's eyes went wide at the revelation. If she was a screamer, she would have screamed. But she wasn't, she was more of a introvert. She pulled her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She sat her chin on top of her knees and willed the tears to go away. Vegas? _How were Ray and Charlie supposed to find them in Vegas? And three days. _ She had to live like this for three days?

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to look at Lloyd. He was giving her a sad look, and his eyes didn't leave hers. "I'm so sorry, Julianne. I don't even...," he trailed off. He jumped up and began pacing the room. "How the fuck did I get us into this? I'm such a fucking screw-up. Mother would be so proud."

Julianne wasn't really keen on profanity, but she knew Lloyd had to vent sometime. She couldn't blame him though. Granted, he shouldn't have cheated those men out of their money, but he had a problem, one that he clearly needed help with. And he tried to keep her from being taken, it was just bad timing. Julianne always tried to stay positive. Glass was always half full, and even though she had been through so much in her life, she had made it through. She was alive, and much stronger than she used to be. Her anxieties aside, she had learned to deal with situations in a much calmer way. She had her freak-out, now it was time for Lloyd to have his. And she allowed him to continue on, yelling at himself and no one in particular. He continued to pace and Julianne watched his feet shuffle over the dirty concrete floor.

She thought back to her previous abduction, and when she thought things would never go her way, when she had only a sliver of hope left, how she had reacted. She had forced herself to calm down, and figure a way out of her situation, and she had. She had worked for days on her plan, and finally, when she had a chance, she put it into action. And because of that she was alive today. She was able to get away from that maniac, and he was much, much, worse than Tony and Sammy. So far, they hadn't even touched her, which gave her the thought, that they really weren't going to do anything to her unless they had to.

Julianne felt her courage rush her, and she stood up. She walked over to Lloyd and stopped him in the middle of his rants. She took hold of his hands and looked him in the eye. "Lloyd, it's ok. Let's be rational here. So far, they haven't caused us any harm. We need to use our heads and figure a way out of this. I think the best thing to do is to go along with their plan. You will play in that poker game and get them their money. Hopefully they will just let us go," Julianne explained.

"But, what if they don't?" Lloyd asked, and Julianne looked at him.

"We'll worry about that then. We can come up with a back up plan," Julianne told him. Lloyd seemed to calm down a bit before he tugged on his ear. "So, am I going with you to Vegas?"

Lloyd stopped at looked at her. "I assume so, because they want to use you as leverage to make sure I do the job."

Julianne nodded her head. She figured that was their reason for keeping her. Otherwise, she would just be a nuisance to them.

"Alright, well, when do we leave?" Julianne asked and Lloyd walked up to the cell door. He looked through the small opening to see if anyone was around.

"In a few hours, I think," Lloyd said.

"Ok, what we need to do is leave a clue here for Charlie and Ray. They may track them down to this place and we have to make sure we let them know where we're headed so they can find us," Julianne reasoned. She grabbed a rock and walked over to the corner. She brushed away some of the dirt, and started to move the rock over the concrete. It left a little residue, just enough so that she could leave a message. "What do we write?"

Lloyd moved over closer to her, and watched as she made marks in the ground. "Tony seems to only have one man here at the moment, and that's Sammy, who I'm sure will accompany us on our little trip. So, the likelihood that anyone will be back in here when we leave is very little, so I would suggest just writing Vegas."

Julianne turned and moved the rock along the concrete, forming the letters. It wasn't written neatly, but that didn't matter. After she was done, she looked down at the word, Vegas, and smiled.

"Ok, looks good," Lloyd told her. He got up and moved back into the middle of the room.

Julianne looked at it and realized that there needed to be something else. They wanted to make sure that Charlie and Ray would actually look in the corner for the clue. If they just came in here looking for them, and it was empty, they would probably leave. They need some sort of visual clue. Julianne reached up and grabbed her scarf. She hated taking the thing off, but she knew it was the only thing that was small enough to leave behind and something that would definitely grab Ray and Charlie's attention. She untied it and slid it off her neck. She immediately felt naked without the piece of cloth, but she pushed it aside. She had to do this.

She laid the scarf over the word and placed a few rocks on top so it wasn't completely visible to whoever came and got them, but if someone were to come in to inspect the cell, they would see it.

She turned around and looked at Lloyd, who was staring at her. "So first you calm me down, and then you leave behind your security blanket. Two big steps in one day, I'm very proud," Lloyd told her, smiling.

Julianne smiled back and was about to say something when the door slid open. Sammy walked in and looked at them both. Julianne stepped in front of the scarf to hide its view.

"Alright, you two, it's time to go," Sammy said.

"What? Now?" Lloyd questioned.

"Boss wants us to get going," Sammy said. Lloyd looked back at Julianne and she nodded her head, letting him know she was ready.

Sammy turned and left, waiting for them both outside. Good, Julianne thought, he won't see the scarf. She followed behind Lloyd as they walked down the hallway, leading to the outside. They were put into a large SUV. Tony sat in the passenger seat and Sammy was driving.

"We're getting on a small private plane and then heading to Vegas. That way you can get a jump start on working out your plan," Tony said. He looked back and Julianne kept her head down. She didn't want to look him in the eye.

Julianne sat still in the seat, working over everything in her head. From here on out, she vowed she wouldn't break down. She wouldn't clam up and cry in the corner. She was going to be strong for the both of them and do everything she could to make it back home...to get them both back home. She hoped that Ray and Charlie saw the note and were working hard to find them.

She turned to Lloyd and saw the worry etched on his face. She reached over and grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Lloyd turned to look at her, and some of his worry faded away. He gave her a lop-sided grin, and she gave him one. She tried to convey in her eyes how much stronger she was going to be for now on, and that he didn't have to hold everything on his shoulders anymore. She was going to help carry this burden, and everything was going to be ok.


End file.
